You're Not Always Alone For The Holidays
by BorderWolf
Summary: A story of view points on the Starry Night Festival.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

**a three view point story **

**Cliff's view**

I lay on the bed at the Inn. I saw out of the corner of my eye that there was a light snow starting to fall outside. My roommate was getting ready to head out for the Starry Night Festival. Most likely to his girlfriend's house. I find it hard to believe that he has two caps that have the word Uma on it. Why does he have one that is blue and the other one black?

I asked, "So going to see Mary for the Festival? "

"What of it? ", he replied.

"Well this is the Starry Night Festival. Most couples spent it together. "

"I don't think it is any of your business who I see tonight, but if you really want to know, I'm spending it with my grandfather. ", he replied.

With that last comment, my roommate left. I heard his footsteps leaving. I decided to stay in the room, since nobody had asked me to celebrate the Festival with them. I think I'll get some sleep. The money I have will at least last me until the end of next year. I don't see many jobs available here. I started to doze off, and then a knocking sound happened at the door.

"Hey Cliff, are you awake? ", came a soft female voice.

"Yes. "

"Are you decent? ", she asked.

"Yes. "

The door opened and the Innkeeper's daughter came in.

"Ummm, Cliff? Ahh, would you like to have dinner with my father and me? ", she asked, blushing slightly.

"That would be great Ann. "

I got up and went downstairs with Ann.

"Nice to see you join us. I'm glad that Ann took my advice. ", said Doug.

"That's nice of you. "

"Well since you don't have any family in town, you shouldn't spend it alone. ", said Doug as he placed a third plate down.

I noticed that he placed it next to Ann's plate. Is he trying to hook me up with his daughter? She is beautiful, she reminds me of my sister. So this shouldn't be too bad of a dinner. I hope I can spend next year here, Mineral Town has a lot of nice people.

**Ann's view**

I was getting the table set, when I saw Gray coming down the stairs.

"Wow Gray, you are looking sharp tonight. "

"Thanks. ", he said in his usual manner.

"I hope Mary likes it. "

"I don't think it is any of your business who I see tonight. ", he replied.

Being used to his surly manner this comment didn't faze me. I do know that he his seeing Mary, since she told me she was going to ask him to dinner. Some guys don't know that we girls have a 'network' of sorts to relay messages and information to one another.

I said, "Well then have fun with whoever you are seeing then. ".

He came closer to me, and looked around and softly said, "Look why don't you invite Cliff to your dinner with your dad. He looks a little down. ".

I blinked my eyes in surprise, "You are you? What have you done with the real Gray? "

He sighed, "Look I know it doesn't seem like me to say that, but I feel that nobody should spend the holidays alone.

"That's a good idea. ", said a deep voice.

We both jumped and looked around to see my father.

"I heard the whole conversation, since it would ruin Gray reputation, why don't you tell Cliff that it was my idea to invite him. ", said my father with a grin.

"Ok dad. ".

Gray then left the Inn, and I headed up the stairs to the room that is used by guys who stay at the Inn.

I knocked on the door to the room.

"Hey Cliff, are you awake? "

"Yes. ", he replied.

"Are you decent? "

"Yes. "

I opened the door and entered.

"Ummm, Cliff? Ahh, would you like to have dinner with my father and me? ", I said blushing for some odd reason.

"That would be great Ann. "

We went down the stairs to join my father.

"Nice to see you join us. I'm glad that Ann took my advice. ", said Doug.

"That's nice of you. "

"Well since you don't have any family in town, you shouldn't spend it alone. ", said Doug as he placed a third plate down.

I saw that my father was placing the plate for Cliff next to mine. What is my father up to? Is my father trying to get me married? I don't think I'm ready to get married. I then went into the kitchen to finish the last of the cooking. Maybe Cliff could spend next year's Starry Night Festival with me and my father.

**Gray's view**

I looked into the mirror adjusting my black cap on my head. I saw that my roommate was moping on his bed.

"So going to see Mary for the Festival? ", he asked.

"What of it? "

"Well this is the Starry Night Festival. Most couples spent it together. ", he said.

"I don't think it is any of your business who I see tonight, but if you really want to know, I'm spending it with my grandfather. ", I said to him.

The truth is I am seeing Mary, but she also invited my grandfather to the dinner as well. So I left the room, and headed down the stairs.

"Wow Gray, you are looking sharp tonight. ", said Ann.

"Thanks. "

"I hope Mary likes It. ", said Ann

"I don't think it is any of your business who I see tonight. "

She looked at me oddly.

"Well then have fun with whoever you are seeing then. ".

I came closer to Ann, and looked around and softly said, "Look why don't you invite Cliff to your dinner with your dad. He looks a little down. ".

She blinked her eyes in surprise, "You are you? What have you done with the real Gray? "

I sighed, "Look I know it doesn't seem like me to say that, but I feel that nobody should spend the holidays alone.

"That's a good idea. ", said a deep voice.

We both jumped and looked around to see her father.

"I heard the whole conversation, since it would ruin Gray reputation, why don't you tell Cliff that it was my idea to invite him. ", said her father with a grin.

"Ok dad. ", said Ann.

I left the Inn, and headed to Mary's house. I felt a slight grin was spreading on my face. I may be a bit anti-social, but I to those that I consider my friends, I feel that I should help them out now and then. I wonder where Cliff will be next year. I wish that my grandfather had a second opening at the foundry, Cliff could use a job. I don't think that he has enough money to stay at the Inn forever. He is a nice guy, and Ann is a nice girl, maybe they should be a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

(Author's note: I had originally intended this to be a short story, from just three view points. But I had two people ask for more. So here is another view point. I might make more view points.)

Lillia's view

I'm finishing the cooking dinner, when I hear the usual argument between my two children.

"How can you even like that troublemaker! "

"Kai is not a troublemaker. "

"Yes he is. He comes here every summer and flirts with all the women, most are old enough to be his mother. "

"He is just being nice. You could learn from him. "

"Me learn from that bum? "

"He is not a bum, he does make money from his snack shack. "

The way my son is acting, it is as if he is my husband. I can feel a bit of a headache starting, "Can you two stop fighting? This is supposed to be a happy festival. "

I turned and looked at them.

"Sorry mom. "

"Yeah, sorry mom. "

"Rick, set the table. Popuri, carry these dishes to the table. "

My son set the table for the three of us. My daughter stopped at the table after carrying the first course.

"Mom, Rick is only setting for the three of us. What if dad comes home? "

"Popuri, you know that Rod is looking for that flower that will help me get better. "

I could see that my daughter was about to burst into tears.

"But, but…. "

"Sis, if dad does come home tonight, it wouldn't be that much trouble to set a place for him. "

"But it would be nice to set a place for him. "

"Yes it would be, but it is a waste of time. "

I hugged my daughter, "I'm sure that your father wants to be here. He should see how beautiful you have grown. "

I saw Rick roll his eyes.

"Come on, get the rest of the food. I want to eat. "

"You just want to get done early, so you can then go and see Karen. "

"Yeah, so what if I do want to see her? "

"You want to spend time with her instead of us? My brother chooses a different family to spend Starry Night Festival with? "

"Oh, if Kai were here, you would be spending time with him! "

"I would have asked him to have dinner with us. "

I slapped the table, "That's enough! Popuri get the rest of the food. Rick, get a fire going in the fireplace. "

"Yes, mom. "

"Yes, mom. "

I sat down. It may not be easy raising these two. I guess that it beats being alone. I only hope that Rod will be home next year.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

(Author's note: here is the third installment, enjoy!)

Elli's view

"Tim, come on. We need to get to get to my grandmother's house. "

"In a minute, I want to finish this report. "

"That report on Jeff hasn't changed at all, so you can finish it later. I want to get over to my grandmother's place. Stu is probable driving her crazy by watching the reruns that show he likes. "

"Ok, ok. "

Tim threw the pen down. Why do some guys get angry so quickly? I want to make sure that he gets dinner. Knowing him if I didn't bring him along, he would work until 3 in the morning, then just have a glass of milk before going to bed.

"Alright, let's go. ", said Tim while putting on his coat.

I feel that Tim is acting the same age as Stu.

During the walk, I was tempted to hum a song about going to grandmother's house, but I didn't. After a few minutes we arrived at my grandmother's house.

"Hi Grandma, we're here. "

"Hello Ellen, how are you feeling? "

"Hello Elli, Tim. I'm feeling fine for now. ", said Ellen while pausing in her knitting.

I could hear the television in the small room that Stu watches television in. I opened the door.

"Hi Stu, I'll get dinner started. "

"'lo ", mumbled Stu.

Why do some people just keep watching television and not bother to turn and look at people talking to them?

I feel that Stu is watching too much television during winter. I would like him to sleep in the room I have at the Clinic. But my brother doesn't want to "sleep with my big dumb sister. ". I just wish that our parents didn't die in that accident. I hope that I'm raising Stu right. I guess that this will be good practice for when I have kids. I could hear Tim talking with my grandmother.

"Doctor, is there any word yet on who will be taking over Joe's farm? It's a shame that he never had any kids. "

"I haven't heard anything from the Mayor. He is thinking that the farm might need to be sold, since he hasn't found Joe's will. "

"It's was such a nice farm. If it does get sold, I hope that it is to someone nice. "

"Yes. I took a look at it the other day, on my way back from forging for some more of the medicinal plants that grow on Mother's Hill. It has a lot of tree stumps and branches. As well as stones and boulders that were dropped by that snowstorm we had the other day. So whoever does take over that farm, will have a lot of work ahead of them. "

It looks like Tim enjoys talking to my grandmother. I do care about him. I want to learn more on being a doctor, while keeping the job as midwife for the town. I wonder how Tim feels about me. It would be great if we could do this next year.


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

Barley's view

While finishing the dinner May came in from playing in the snow.

"Grampa, can we give my mommy a call to wish her a Happy Starry Night Festival? "

"I think Doug will have the door to the Inn closed, so that he and Ann can have their Festival dinner in peace. So we can make the call tomorrow. "

"Oh, ok. "

I don't know why Joanna feels that she is not ready to be a parent. I wasn't ready when she was born. But I was glad she was. How can a parent ignore their child?

"Grampa, are you ok? "

"Yes May, I was just thinking about something. Thank you for asking. "

I think the reason why Joanna is afraid of being a parent, is because of the guy who is the father. He said he loved her, but when she became pregnant with May, he dumped her and left to a far away country.

"Grampa, that new horse we have doesn't look happy here. "

"Yes, but we must try to make it happy. "

"What if someone takes over the other farm? Maybe they could take care of it. "

"Yes, they could. But it must be someone who is nice. "

"Yes, they should be. "

"Now why don't you feed Hannah, while I get the table set. "

"Ok, here Hannah. Come and get the yummy, crunchy kibble. "

I had to chuckle at the humor May has. She is a kind and caring child. What more can any parent ask for? I hope I can be with May for several more years. I would like to see her grow up, to be a beautiful woman. Maybe she will marry Stu.


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

(Author's note: Here is the 5th installment, staring the

favorite chatterbox of Harvest Moon.)

Manna's view

Well it is that time of the year again. Starry Night is here, and Aja and Duke have still not made peace with one another. They are alike in some ways, stubborn and refusing to meet half-way on making amends. The only things that Aja andI have in common is that we are beautiful and intelligent. I really want my daughter to come home. I think that new young man in town is single. What's his name? I think it's Cliff. He seems like a nice young man that Aja would love to date.

"Manna, when is dinner going to be done? "

"It's just about done. I wish you hadn't started drink early. The way you are going, we will be out of stock for the shop. While some people will buy the grape juice, others will want to have wine. "

"Hey, it's hard work. Move the crates around, checking the stock to see what is ready to sell, getting the labels on the bottles, and pressing the grapes that still need to be squashed. "

"Still do you have to gulp down the wine at that fast rate? You will not have room for dinner. "

"Fine, fine. I'll set the table. Will that make you happy? "

"Yes. "

I shook my head. Why does he get so mad quickly? I care for him, doesn't he see that? I really want Aja here to help me. A family needs to together at holidays. Why she left to go to that college far away I'll most likely never know. She could have gone to the one that is just on the other side of the ferry route to Mineral Town.

"The table is set. Hey, are you all right? You look like you are thinking about something. "

"Yes. I wish that you and Aja will make peace with one another. "

"Well college is a waste of money. I never went to it. You didn't either. So why should she? "

"She wants to see the world. You can't see it well from books, magazines, and television. Besides, she did earn that scholarship, so it is not costing us that much. "

"Well she should hurry up, and come back home to help run the winery. "

I have to sigh. Aja, Duke, please make peace with one another. I'd like us to be a family again.


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

Carter's view

I was about to sit down and eat my dinner, when I heard a knock on the doors to the church. I could see through the window that it was starting to snow, so who ever it is shouldn't be out there.

I yelled, "I'm coming ".

I opened the door and saw that it was a woman that I have not seen around Mineral Town. But she seemed familiar for some reason. That green hair can't be forgotten.

"Can I help you Ms….? "

"You can call me Hilda. I thought that maybe I could help you. No one should spend this wondrous Festival alone. "

"Well I don't have much food…. ", I started to say.

She pulled a picnic basket out from under the cloak she is wearing, "Oh don't worry, I brought some food that I have cooked. The people of Mineral Town like you. Some even want to care for you. "

I am taken aback at her comment. How does she know about the people of Mineral Town? It's almost as if she lives here as well. But how can that be? Where does she live? There are no other houses in the area where she can live. She can't be living at the farm that Joe used to live at.

"Yes, it is a shame about Joe passing away. But there should be the new owner should be showing up soon. ", she said.

"There is a new owner coming? But Mayor Thomas hasn't found Joe's will. "

"He did find it, earlier today. He had this strange dream that prompted him to search really hard. ", she said with a chuckle and a twinkle in her eyes.

"So what is the new owner like? "

"Now, now, that would be tell some secrets I know. All I will say is that the new owner is nice. "

"Well I guess that is good. "

Hilda looked at me and with a look of authority said, "Please treat this person with kindness. "

I feel that if I said no, that I was going to be in trouble, "Of course. I'll treat this person with kindness. "


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

(Here is the 7th installment.)

Mary's view

My friend Gray should be showing up soon. I asked him and his grandfather to have dinner with my family. It seems that Gray isn't happy here. I hope that he starts to like it here, after all he is about the only one who comes to the library on a daily basis. I can hear my father talking with Saibara. My father just loves to talk about plants so much, that he doesn't always see that it can bore people that are not interested in plants.

"Mary, go see if your father and Saibara need a refill on their cups of tea. "

"Yes mama. Papa, Saibara, do you need any more tea. "

"Oh yes, thank you sweetie. ", said my father.

"Yes, I could use another cup. "

I take their cups to the kitchen. As I'm filling them I hear a knock on the front door.

"Mary, you'll need to answer that, I'm still cooking here. "

"Yes mama. "

I take the cups of tea to my father and Saibara, as I head to answer the door.

I opened the door, and Gray was standing there. He look nice, I didn't know that he has two hats with the word Uma on it. I always see him wearing the blue one. Where did he get the black one?

"Hi Gray, I'm glad that you could join us for dinner. "

"Thanks. "

There was something different about him. It looks like that there is a small grin on his face. Is he happy to have dinner with me?

"Is there something wrong? ", he said.

"Oh no Gray, there is nothing wrong. Please come in. "

"Is my grandfather here yet? "

"Yes, he is talking with my father. Well my father is doing most of the talking. "

"About plants? My grandfather must be falling asleep. "

"Mary, get Gray a cup of tea and have him join your father and Saibara. Then come help me with the cooking. "

"Yes mama. "

Gray stepped closer to me, "It sounds like your mother doesn't like me. "

"I think it might be that you are from a large city. She doesn't fully trust people from cities. "

Gray gave a grunt, "That isn't nice. Not all of us from cities are jerks. "

"Mary, will you come and help me in the kitchen? "

"Coming mama. Gray please join my father and your grandfather. "

When I went to the kitchen my mother asked me, "How can you like that boy? Don't you know that city boys are dangerous? "

"Mama, I don't think that everyone who comes from a city is bad. "

"Well I do. Every boy that I have meet, that have come from the city, have been rude to me. "

"But Gray is learning to be a blacksmith. If Saibara dies, who will take over being the town's blacksmith? "

"W,w,well I guess that it might be Gray's father. He should come back to Mineral Town. He shouldn't be living in the city. It's a horrible place. "

"But if he doesn't want to come back mama, then it would have to be Gray that takes over. "

"Why do you like Gray anyway? "

"He is the only one that comes to the library every day. "

"Well I don't want to see you get hurt. Get him a cup of tea. "

I get Gray a cup of tea, and hand it to him.

"Thanks. "

"You're welcome Gray. Ummm, I thought that I saw a smile on your face when you showed up. If it isn't snoopy of me to ask. Is it because you are glad to join me for dinner? "

He looked at my father and Saibara, then whispered to me, "It's partly that. The other part, well don't tell anyone but Ann. I suggested that Cliff should join Ann and Doug for dinner. "

"Gray, that is so sweet of you to do that. "

I just knew that Gray was nice, I just wish that my mother could know this. She should see that not everyone from the city is bad. There are nice guys, they are just rare. I hope that next year my mother doesn't mind me asking Gray to have dinner with us for the Starry Night Festival.


	8. Chapter 8

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

(The 8th installment)

Thomas's view

I sat and read the will I found earlier today. I can hear my son Harris cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Pop, dinner is almost done. "

"Hmmm, what's that? "

"Pop, I said that dinner is almost done. What are you doing? "

"I finally found Joe's will. "

"You did? Does it say who will be getting the farm? I thought that Joe didn't have any kids. "

"It says he left the farm for someone named Jack. He must be a friend that he knew. I'm just glad that I found the will. "

"Why's that pop? "

"I had that nightmare last night. We had to sell Joe's farm since the will hadn't been found. "

"So what was wrong with that? "

"The company that did the selling ran an ad in some newspapers. "

"And? Did anyone buy it? "

"Yes, but that company made the ad so as if the farm was in top notch shape. When the young blonde girl bought the farm. She was very angry. "

"Well I would be too, when I would see the rundown shape it is in. "

"Yes, but I don't think you would hit me with a hammer. "

"WHAT? She hit you with a hammer? "

"Yes, it was something out of one of those funny animes, where someone pulls a hammer out of nowhere and hits people with it. "

"Hahahahahaha, pop that is funny. "

"Yeah, I guess it is. Any way I hope that this Jack comes soon. That is if he hasn't died. "

Harris placed my plate in front of me, "What makes you think that he might be dead? I don't remember anyone named Jack that is from around here. "

"I can only think it might be an old war buddy that he wants to leave his farm to. "

"Somehow that name Jack sounds familiar. "

"It does? What do you mean by that? "

"I think it was some years ago. Wasn't there a city kid that got lost around here named Jack? "

"No, no. That kid's name was Mack. It has to be an old war buddy. Why would he leave a farm to a boy from a city? Maybe that kid's father is Jack. "

"I don't know pop. I still think it could be that boy from the city. "

"Well then if this Jack doesn't show up, ohhh let's say by the end of next year, we go head and sell the farm. "

"Ok, but not to any crazy blonde girls, who can pull hammers from thin air. "

I could see that my son likes my idea. When I retire from being mayor, he might make a good mayor himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**You're Not Always Alone for the Holidays**

(The 9th installment)

(Author's note: This will be the final installment. I don't see how I

can do one with Gotz and Zack, and one with the Harvest Sprites.)

Karen's view

Mom is at it again. Why is she afraid of me cooking tonight's dinner? So what is the problem with the meal getting crunchy?

"Karen, please get the table set for dinner. "

"Ok mom. Are you sure that I can't help with the cooking? "

"Yes, since you tend to add wine to the dish being cooked. "

"What's wrong with adding wine? It adds flavor to the dish. "

"Karen, not all meals that get cooked requires wine as one of the ingredients. "

I get the plates out and set them on the table.

"Do you think that Rick will come over and see you? "

"I don't know mom. I hope he doesn't. He is nice, but he should spend the holiday with his family. "

"It sounds like you had a fight with him. "

"No I didn't have a fight with him. I'm more angry with him. He still sees me as the little girl he played with. Why can't he see that I am now a woman? "

"Sometimes guys can be a bit dense when it comes to childhood friends. Now and then your father is the same way. "

I thought to myself, "That's because he is a dork. ". Then my mom brought me out of the train of thought that I was in.

"By the way, I saw the Mayor earlier today. He said that he found Joe's will. I hope he finds out who the farm is willed to. "

"I thought that Joe didn't have any kids. "

"Well it must have been to a friend. It would be nice to see some new faces in town. "

"Well hopefully who ever it is will pay their bills, unlike Doctor Tim and Uncle Duke. "

"True, those two easily push your father around. I just wish that Jeff would stand up for himself. "

"Why did you marry him in the first place? "

"Oh he was charming at times, and still is. "

I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Well how about if you ask the Mayor who is getting the farm, that way we can keep a lookout for them. "

"Karen, why are you interested in the ownership of the farm? "

"I don't know. I guess that I don't want to see the farm go to waste. "

"You know, wouldn't it be funny if Joe left his farm to that little boy who came from the city? "

"Come on mom, why would a city boy want to come to the country? They would rather stay in the city. Since there is more to do there. "

"Well I think that city boy that was here years ago liked the country. "

"It looks like it is snowing outside, dad might complain that his stomach is hurting. Should I go get him for dinner? "

"Yes go get him. "

I head to the front where our store is. If who ever it is that takes over the farm, I hope that they will pay their bill. Hmmm, a city boy taking over a farm? Nawww I don't see that happening.


End file.
